Your Warm Palm
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Edited./Oogami melirik telapak tangannya. Mungkin ... mungkin ia memang butuh seorang Sakurakouji Sakura untuk suatu alasan./OogamixSakurakouji./Oneshot superpendek. My first fic in this fandom, mind to RnR?


**Code:Breaker** _belongs to _**Kamijyo Akimine**

**Genre**: Friendship, Romance (?)

**Pairing**: OogamixSakurakouji

**Warning**: typo, mungkin. Sangat pendek.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Pemuda itu mengerjap—sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Sepasang manik biru tuanya lekat memandangi tangan kirinya yang sedang tak menggunakan sarung tangan.

Dingin. Satu-satunya yang pemuda itu rasakan hanyalah dingin. Menyelimuti tangannya, menyusup ke sela-sela jari.

Bagaimana tidak aneh, kalau tangannya justru terasa dingin setelah sebelumnya ia menggunakan api biru?

_'Huh,'_ ia mendengus. _'Kenapa aku harus repot-repot memikirkan tangan?'_

Namun bayangan dalam otaknya justru melesak datang ke dalam benak. Sebuah kilas balik yang mengingatkannya pada betapa hangatnya genggaman tangan seorang gadis bernama Sakurakouji Sakura.

...sebaiknya ia segera berhenti sebelum larut semakin jauh.

Sayangnya, Oogami mendapati dirinya sendiri menolak keinginan yang baru dipikirkannya. Ia masih ingat semuanya. Ia masih ingat hangat tapak tangan Sakura, masih ingat rasa nyaman yang menyusupinya ketika jemari mungil gadis itu masuk ke sela-sela jemarinya, mengisi ruang kosong. Menyempurnakan kepalan tangannya.

...sejak kapan ia menjadi sok dramatis begini?

Oogami mendengus. Lagi. Lebih baik cepat-cepat 'menghabisi hama' yang menjadi pekerjaannya. Ia tak mau terus-terusan dibayangi sosok seorang gadis berambut panjang yang memiliki marga Sakurakouji.

Tangan pemuda itu mencengkeram wajah salah satu 'sampah' yang sedang di_bersih_kannya sebelum berujar singkat tanpa ekspresi, "...terbakarlah." Detik berikutnya, api biru sudah muncul dari genggamannya, membakar sang 'sampah' hingga lenyap tak bersisa, bahkan sekadar abu.

Sayangnya, tetap saja tangannya terasa dingin.

.

Ah, tampaknya ia memang sedang menginginkan kehangatan tangan Sakura. Atau mungkin tepatnya, _selalu membutuhkan_.

.

.

.

Gadis berbando itu tersenyum lebar melihat sosok seorang pemuda bersandar di dinding depan rumahnya. Saking bersemangatnya, tanpa sadar kaki-kaki jenjangnya berlari menuruni tangga.

"Selamat pagi, Oogami-kun!" sapanya riang sesampainya di hadapan sang pemuda.

Oogami tak menjawab. Iris birunya hanya berputar untuk balas memandang gadis Sakurakouji yang baru menyapanya.

Sakura tak mempermasalahkan. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi sikap dingin teman sekelasnya itu.

Diam-diam Oogami menghela napas. Tangan kanannya melepas sarung tangan hitam yang biasa ia pakai di tangan kiri, menyimpan sarung tangan tersebut di saku celana, sebelum meraih tangan Sakura. Menenggelamkan tangan mungil gadis itu dalam genggaman tangan kiri.

Hangat.

Sakura terperangah. Wajahnya memerah seketika menyadari apa yang Oogami lakukan.

"O-O-Oogami-kun?" panggilnya tergeragap, antara bingung dan malu.

Oogami membalasnya dengan lirikan. "Apa?"

"A-a-a-apa yang k-kaulakukan?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"T-tanganmu..."

"Oh, itu." Pemuda yang identik dengan api biru itu menatap tangan kirinya yang masih erat menggenggam tangan Sakura. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sang gadis dan tersenyum khas. "Aku hanya menggenggam tanganmu. Ada masalah?"

Cepat Sakura menggeleng. Detik berikutnya ia sudah mengutuki diri. _'A, apa-apaan aku barusan? Apa maksud gelengan tadi?'_

"Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat. Kau tidak mau terlambat, kan?"

Sakura hanya mampu mengangguk pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang masih menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya.

Sungguh, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Tapi sudut hatinya mengakui, bahwa ia benar-benar senang kali ini.

Ah, semoga saja ia—atau mungkin _mereka_—tidak membuat kegemparan sesampainya di sekolah nanti.

.

.

.

_Fin_

.

.

.

Drabble lagi. Hiks, maaf saya nggak bisa buat yang panjang buat memuaskan reader, padahal ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini TTwTT

Berkenan menyambut saya?


End file.
